Meeting Koharu Hotta: Mamoru Minakami Edition
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: Mamoru Minakami is excited to meet her favorite Baseball player on the Kisaragi Girls' Baseball team, what happens next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. A School Field Trip Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sister Princess, Sister Princess is a copyright of Starchild, I also don't own Princess Nine, Princess Nine is a copyright of Kensei Date.**

** A School Field Trip Part 1**

** One sunny autumn day in late September early October, Jeeves in his ferry captain disguise was helping Shinsaku Kido, the coach for the Kisaragi Girls' High School baseball team with loading their luggage onto the ferry.**

** "Okay, now, these last few bags belong to Mori," Coach Kido told Jeeves. "so be **_**very**_** careful with them."**

** "Understood." Jeeves said to Coach Kido carefully loading Nene's luggage onto the ferry.**

** Once the boat took off, Kanako noticed that Koharu looked a bit sickly.**

** "What's wrong, Koharu, you look a bit seasick." Kanako said worriedly.**

** "Seasick? Me? No way, Kanako," Koharu protested. "a hachikin **_**never**_** gets seasick."**

** "Koharu?" Kanako asked.**

** Koharu just yawned.**

** "Our hachikin might **_**not**_** be showing **_**any**_** signs of seasickness," Mao said. "though, she is showing signs of exhaustion."**

** Over on Promised Island, it was lunchtime over at Stargazers Hill West University.**

** Mamoru wasn't even interested in the boxed lunch that Shirayuki had made **_**especially**_** for her because she was typing an email to her favorite baseball player using the special celphone that was crafted **_**especially**_** for her by Rinrin.**

** Hinako & Rinrin were busy looking over Mamoru's shoulder.**


	2. A School Field Trip Part 2

** Author's note: Koharu will be talking in her sleep in this chapter, but her dialogue will not have ANY spaces in it, because that will make it difficult for her friends except for Kanako to understand her.**

** A School Field Trip Part 2**

** "What are you doing, Mamo?" Hinako asked.**

** "I am writing a email to my favorite player on the Kisaragi Girls' baseball team." Mamoru answered Hinako.**

** "And just who is your favorite player on the Kisaragi Girls' baseball team anyway, Mamoru?" Rinrin asked.**

** "Her name is Koharu Hotta." Mamoru answered Rinrin.**

** "The power hitter from Kochi?" Hinako asked Mamoru.**

** "With the famous Wave Motion Swing?" Rinrin asked Mamoru.**

** "Yep," Mamoru answered both Rinrin & Hinako. "that's her! I'm Koharu's **_**biggest**_** fan!"**

** Back on the ferry, Yoko & Yuki noticed that Koharu's head was hanging low.**

** "Are you okay, Koharu? Uh... Koharu?" Yuki asked.**

** Koharu just leaned back and sighed.**

** "Iwishtohaveaboyfriendsomeday." Koharu said in her sleep.**

** "What?" everyone but Kanako asked in unison.**

** "Iwishtohaveaboyfriendsomeday." Koharu said in her sleep again.**

** "Our center fielder is talking in her sleep again." Seira observed.**

** "But right," Kanako said to the others. "and Koharu wishes to have a boyfriend someday."**

** "It's not Koharu's fault," Ryo told the rest of her teammates. "she is just **_**not**_** used to such calm seas."**

** Back on Promised Island, Wataru and his sisters were heading back to the Welcome House after such a long school day.**


	3. A School Field Trip Part 3

** A School Field Trip Part 3**

** When Wataru & the girls entered the Welcome House's front door, they saw Coach Kido and the Kisaragi Girls' Baseball team standing in the living room with Jeeves & Jiiya.**

** "Oh my gosh," Mamoru exclaimed. "you're Koharu Hotta!"**

** "Yep, that's me." Koharu said to Mamoru.**

** "Will you **_**please**_** sign my backpack," Mamoru begged Koharu. "I'm your **_**biggest**_** fan!"**

** Koharu took a pen from her pocket, "I would be honored to sign your backpack." she said.**

** Koharu signed her name on Mamoru's backpack.**

** "Hey, Kid." Shinsaku said to Wataru.**

** Wataru turned to face Shinsaku, "Yes, Sir?" he asked timidly.**

** "Bring me a cold beer, would you?" Shinsaku asked Wataru.**

** "I'm so sorry, Sir," Wataru said to Shinsaku. "but this is an alcohol free household."**

** "An alcohol free household," Shinsaku exclaimed. "now what am I going to do?"**

** Michael bounded into the house's living room, pinned Koharu down, and started licking her face.**

** "Michael," Marie scolded the dog sharply. "get off of Miss Hotta right now!"**

** Michael got off of Koharu.**

** "Now," Wataru said to Coach Kido and the baseball team. "I'll show you all where you'll be staying while you are all here."**


	4. Supper With The Minakami Family

** Supper With The Minakami Family**

** "Sounds good to me." Koharu yawned, feeling exhausted.**

** A few minutes later, Mamoru entered her bedroom to find Koharu asleep on a futon on her bedroom floor.**

** "Big Bro," Mamoru called out softly. "Big Bro!"**

** Wataru entered his sister's bedroom to see the look of fright on Mamoru's face, "What's wrong, Mamoru?" he asked her.**

** "What is Miss Hotta doing in my room anyway?" Mamoru asked Wataru out of fright.**

** "Shhh, shhh, Mamoru," Wataru whispered gently. "Miss Hotta is asleep! I hope you don't mind if she bunks in with you while the Kisaragi Girls' baseball team stays with us."**

** "No, Big Bro, I don't mind at all," Mamoru said to Wataru. "I just wish you **_**told**_** me that she was to be bunking in with me."**

** "Good," Wataru whispered. "because the baseball team and their coach will be having supper with us while they're enjoying their stay here on Promised Island."**

** Mamoru smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen.**

** "Just what is Shirayuki making for supper anyway?" Mamoru asked Wataru in a whisper.**

** Wataru smelled the same delicious scent coming from the kitchen as well.**

** "I don't really know," Wataru said to Mamoru. "but it sure **_**does**_** smell good."**

** "Let's go investigate." Mamoru said to Wataru, her stomach starting to growl.**

** Wataru & Mamoru left Mamoru's bedroom and made a mad dash for the kitchen.**

** Mamoru & Wataru peeked into the kitchen to see Shirayuki learning how to make oden from Ryo.**

** "Like this, Ryo?" Shirayuki asked.**

** Ryo looked into the pot of oden.**

** "Yes, Shirayuki," Ryo answered. "that is the **_**correct**_** way to make oden."**


	5. Oden For Supper

** Oden For Supper**

** "Yes," Shirayuki cheered. "Miss Hayakawa just gave me a compliment!"**

** Wataru & Mamoru entered the kitchen.**

** "What is it that we are having for supper tonight, Shirayuki?" Wataru asked.**

** "We are going to have oden for supper tonight, Elder Brother." Shirayuki answered.**

** "O... what?" Mamoru asked Shirayuki.**

** "Oden, Mamoru," Ryo answered. "I'm teaching Shirayuki how to cook it."**

** "I see." Mamoru said.**

** Wataru sniffed the air.**

** "That smells so good, Ryo and Shirayuki!" Wataru exclaimed.**

** "Supper will be ready shortly." Shirayuki said to both Mamoru & Wataru.**

** Ryo immediately stood up, "I'll go wake the coach & Koharu." she said.**

** "Okay." Shirayuki said.**

** Ryo just then ran down the hall straight to Mamoru's bedroom to wake Koharu from her nap.**

** A few moments later, the table in the dining room was set for twenty-four people as Ryo & Shirayuki entered the dining room with the pot of oden and a couple loaves of freshly baked bread for supper.**

** When Mamoru was served, she just stared at her bowl of oden.**

** "Uh..." Mamoru said hesitantly.**

** Chikage looked over at Mamoru from across the table.**

** "Is there anything wrong, Mamoru?" Chikage asked.**

** Mamoru looked up at Chikage.**

** "Nothing at all, Chikage, why do you ask?" Mamoru asked.**


	6. Baseball Practice Part 1

** Baseball Practice Part 1**

** "You are lying, Mamoru." Chikage said.**

** Mamoru looked up straight at Chikage, "It's just that, I have **_**never**_** eaten oden before, what if I won't like it?" she asked Chikage hesitantly.**

** "OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD," Seira yelled furiously at Mamoru. "JUST EAT THE STUPID ODEN!"**

** Koharu noticed that Mamoru looked as though she might cry.**

** "Hey, Seira," Koharu said, defending Mamoru's honor. "I think you should apologize to Mamoru right now!"**

** Seira looked at Mamoru, "I am **_**so very**_** sorry that I said those mean things to you." she said apologetically.**

** "That's okay, Miss Morimura." Mamoru said.**

** "Call me Seira." Seira said to Mamoru.**

** Mamoru took a **_**big**_** bite of her oden.**

** "Well, Mamoru," Marie asked. "what do you think of your very first bite of oden?"**

** "It is **_**delicious**_**! Too bad I can't take any of this in my lunch for tomorrow." Mamoru answered Marie.**

** The clock chimed eight times.**

** "Well, ladies," Coach Kido said. "if you all want to be at your peak for practice tomorrow, you will all be needing your sleep, we have a **_**very early**_** practice tomorrow morning."**

** "Right, Coach!" the baseball team members called out in unison.**

** Wataru then turned to his twelve sisters.**

** "And we all have an early day too." Wataru said to his twelve younger sisters.**

** "Right!" Wataru's sisters agreed in unison.**

** Everyone quickly finished their dinner and headed straight to bed.**

** The next morning, Mamoru was riding her bike past the baseball field in the park, Mamoru was wearing her school uniform.**

** "Hey! Mamoru," Koharu called out. "please stop your bicycle!"**

** Mamoru stopped her bike for a moment.**

** "What is it, Miss Hotta?" Mamoru asked Koharu.**

** "Would you like to play Baseball with us?" Yuki called to Mamoru.**

** "I would like to play some ball with you, but I just don't have the time right now," Mamoru answered Yuki hurriedly. "I'm already late for school as it is!"**

** Mamoru sped off to Stargazers Hill West University on her bicycle once again.**


	7. Baseball Practice Part 2

** Baseball Practice Part 2**

** "Okay, Ryo, I'm ready, hit me!" Mao called.**

** "Here it comes!" Ryo called back to Mao.**

** Ryo then threw a fast ball straight at Mao.**

** Mao saw Ryo's fast ball heading straight for her, so she held out her catcher's mitt and caught Ryo's pitch.**

** "Splendid catch, Daidoji!" Coach Kido exclaimed.**

** "Thanks, Coach!" Mao exclaimed.**

** Back at Stargazers Hill West University, Mamoru was in the library with her classmate, Kaoru Yagami doing research for an upcoming science project.**

** "So, Mamoru," Kaoru asked in a whisper. "what's it like?"**

** Mamoru looked directly at Kaoru, "What are you talking about anyway?" she asked.**

** "What's it like to have a girls' softball team staying at your house?" Kaoru asked Mamoru.**

** Now, Mamoru shot a glare at Kaoru.**

** "It's **_**not**_** Softball!" Mamoru yelled at Kaoru irritably.**

** "If it's not a girls' softball team staying at your house," Kaoru asked Mamoru. "then what is it?"**

** "A girls' **_**baseball**_** team!" Mamoru yelled at Kaoru irritably.**

** Kaoru heard the sound of someone laughing from behind him & Mamoru.**

** "Baseball," someone laughed rudely. "that's not a **_**woman**_**'**_**s**_** game, it's a **_**man**_**'**_**s**_** game!"**

** "Who said that," Mamoru demanded. "show yourself to me at once!"**

** Taro Yamada appeared at Mamoru & Kaoru's side.**

** "Hi, Mamoru Sweetie!" Taro said.**

** "Yamada! I might have known!" Mamoru exclaimed irritably.**

** Back at the park, Nene had called the baseball team over to the picnic tables.**

** "Hey, everyone," Nene called. "break time!"**

** "Terrific," Ryo said, wiping sweat from her brow. "I'm so thirsty!"**


	8. Baseball Practice Part 3

** Baseball Practice Part 3**

** "And I'm so hungry," Izumi said. "what are we having for lunch by any chance?"**

** "We are having chicken salad sandwiches with pumpkin soup, peppermint biscotti, and some ice cold coconut milk for today's lunch." Nene answered Izumi.**

** "That sounds delicious," Yuki & Hikaru said in unison. "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!"**

** "I'm so hot, I'm sweating bullets!" Koharu exclaimed.**

** The nine players on the baseball team ran to the picnic table area to eat their lunch.**

** Back at Stargazers Hill West University, it was also lunchtime for the students who attended the school.**

** "Hey, Mamoru," Kaoru called out. "come over here and eat with us!"**

** Kaoru and two of Mamoru's two other female classmates were sitting on a picnic blanket.**

** Mamoru ran up to her classmates, "What's up, Kaoru?" she asked.**

** "Come over here and eat with us." one of the girls, a girl named Kiyoko called to Mamoru.**

** Mamoru turned to face her friends, "Are you sure that you wish for me to eat lunch with you?" she asked.**

** "Absoolutely, Mamoru!" the other girl, a red haired girl named Mikota said.**

** Mamoru looked at her big brother eating all alone.**

_**Oh man**_**, Mamoru thought. **_**what do I do now**_**?**


	9. A Decision For Mamoru

** A Decision For Mamoru**

** Mamoru wasn't sure what she should do, until she saw Hinako, Rinrin, Kaho, Karen, Shirayuki, Sakuya, Haruka, Aria, Yotsuba, and Chikage joining Wataru for lunch.**

** "Mamoru," Haruka called. "come and have lunch with us!"**

** Mamoru looked around but she couldn't find Marie anywhere outside, "Where is Marie?" she asked Haruka.**

** "She is in the infirmary." Haruka answered Mamoru.**

** "So, she won't be eating lunch with us today?" Mamoru asked Haruka.**

** "That's right." Wataru answered Mamoru just before Haruka even got the chance to speak.**

** "Well, in that case," Mamoru said to Wataru. "allow **_**me**_** to take Marie's lunch to her, Big Bro."**

** Wataru gave Mamoru a questioning look.**

** "Are you sure you want to do that?" Wataru asked Mamoru.**

** "It's the least I can do," Mamoru explained to Wataru. "after all, she ate lunch with me before I was admitted to the hospital on the day I broke my leg."**

** Now, Wataru gave Mamoru a look of understanding.**

** "Well, in that case," Wataru told Mamoru. "you may take Marie her lunch once you have eaten your own lunch."**


	10. Mamoru's Special Delivery

** Mamoru's Special Delivery**

** "I'll make the delivery," Mamoru said to Wataru. "you can count on me!"**

** A few minutes later, Mamoru had finished her lunch and grabbed Marie's boxed lunch so she could make her delivery to the nurse's station.**

** "How was todays lunch?" Shirayuki asked Mamoru.**

** "It was delicious, thank you, Shirayuki," Mamoru answered. "but right now, I have to hurry, I have a delivery to make."**

** Mamoru began making her dash to the nurse's office.**

** On her way to the nurse's office, Mamoru ran into Akio.**

** "Good afternoon, Mamoru." Akio said.**

** "Chat with you later, Aki," Mamoru said. "right now, I'm in a **_**huge**_** rush to deliver Marie's lunch to her over at the nurse's station!"**

** Mamoru hurriedly ran past Akio.**

** Over in the nurse's station, Marie's stomach started to grumble & rumble like crazy.**

** "Oh boy, I am so hungry," Marie said. "I wonder what's taking Brother Mine so long bringing my lunch."**

** Suddenly, Mamoru appeared with Mamoru's lunch in hand.**

** "Here, Marie," Mamoru said. "I brought you your lunch."**

** Mamoru handed Marie's boxed lunch to her.**


	11. Talk About Practice Part 1

** Talk About Practice Part 1**

** "Thank you, Mamoru." Marie said.**

** "You are most welcome, Marie." Mamoru said gently.**

** That night back at the Welcome House, it was Karen's turn to cook dinner.**

** While Karen was cooking dinner, Chikage & Mao were in Chikage's bedroom where Mao was staying.**

** Chikage was telling Mao's fortune.**

** "What do you see?" Mao asked Chikage now feeling concerned.**

** "Hmmm, I don't know," Chikage answered the concerned Mao. "I've **_**never**_** had to tell a fortune **_**this**_** tricky before."**

** "Can you at least try?" Mao asked Chikage.**

** Just as Chikage was about to tell Mao's fortune, Hinako entered Chikage's bedroom.**

** "Supper is ready now, you guys." Hinako said to Mao & Chikage.**

** "Thanks for telling us, Hina," Mao said gently. "Chikage & I will be out shortly."**


	12. Talk About Practice Part 2

** Talk About Practice Part 2**

** "Okay." Hinako said.**

** Hinako then went back to the dining room.**

** Back in the dining room, everyone except for Yoko was waiting on both Chikage & Mao.**

** "Oh, how long are they going to take? I'm starving!" Yoko complained.**

** "Now Yoko, patience is a virtue," Jeeves said. "besides, **_**everyone**_** is starving besides you."**

** "Okay." Yoko sighed.**

** Within a short while, Chikage & Mao entered the dining room.**

** "I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting, everyone." Mao said.**

** "Me too." Chikage said, agreeing with Mao.**


	13. Talk About Practice Part 3

** Talk About Practice Part 3**

** "That's quite alright, Daidoji." Coach Kido said to Mao.**

** "Yeah, Mao," Izumi said. "come have something to eat."**

** Mao & Chikage sat down at the dining room table.**

** Wataru served up a generous serving of cheesy mashed potatoes & beef gravy upon Mao's plate.**

** "Oh come on now," Mao sais to Wataru. "I **_**don**_**'**_**t**_** need **_**that**_** much food!"**

** "You don't have to eat it all if you don't want to, Miss Daidoji." Wataru said.**

** "Thanks so much for understanding, Wataru." Mao said.**

** "So," Mamoru asked. "how was your practice, Miss Hotta?"**


	14. Koharu's Answer For Mamoru

** Koharu's Answer For Mamoru**

** Koharu was still chewing her food thoroughly.**

** "Koharu," Yoko said. "Mamoru asked you a question!"**

** Koharu then swollowed the bite of food that was in her mouth.**

** "What is your question?" Koharu asked Mamoru.**

** "So," Mamoru asked again. "how was your practice, Miss Hotta?"**

** "Today's practice went rather well, thank you for asking, Mamoru." Koharu answered.**

** Ryo washed her food down with a nice cold glass of water before she spoke.**

** "We will be needing **_**all**_** the practice we can get if we want to meet our goal of competing at Koshien within the next two years." Ryo said.**

** Rinrin heard Mamoru gasping for breath.**

** "Oh my gosh," Rinrin called out. "Mamoru!"**


	15. A Scare For Wataru

** A Scare For Wataru**

** Mamoru was gagging and pointing at her throat.**

** "She's choking," Wataru shouted out in terror. "Mamoru's choking!"**

** Sakuya stood up from her seat at the table.**

** "Don't worry, Dear Brother," Sakuya said. "I know what to do."**

** "Do be careful with Mamoru, Sakuya." Wataru said.**

** Sakuya then performed the himelick maneuver on Mamoru and the big piece of roast beef made its way out.**

** "Oh **_**disgusting**_**!" Yoko shrieked.**

** Mamoru was panting breathlessly, glad that her choking episode was over, "Thank you, Sakuya." she said.**

** "No problem," Sakuya said to Mamoru. "now, let me toss this out for you, then, I will cut up a fresh piece of meat for you."**


	16. A Kindness For Sakuya Part 1

** A Kindness For Sakuya Part 1**

** Sakuya took Mamoru's dinner plate to wash it off and then, she got a fresh piece of roast beef for Mamoru and put it on the now clean plate with some cut steamed carrots on the side.**

** "There you go, Mamoru." Sakuya said.**

** "Thank you, Sakuya." Mamoru said.**

** Sakuya sat back down as Mamoru prepared to eat her roast beef & carrots.**

** "Now, Mamoru," Wataru reminded. "don't forget to take small bites and chew your food **_**very**_** carefully."**

** Mamoru took a sip of her water then swallowed.**

** "We don't want you choking again." Koharu said to Mamoru gently.**

** "Okay, Big Bro," Mamoru said. "and thank you for worrying so much about me, Koharu."**

** Koharu took a small bite of her steamed carrots then swallowed.**

** "Good." Wataru said to Mamoru sternly.**

** Koharu saw Mamoru glancing at Sakuya.**

** "Are you all right, Mamoru?" Koharu asked kindly.**


	17. A Kindness For Sakuya Part 2

** A Kindness For Sakuya Part 2**

** "I'm fine, Koharu." Mamoru answered.**

** "Then, why do you look as though there is something wrong?" Mao asked Mamoru.**

** "That's just the way she looks when she has a lot on her mind." Karen answered Mao.**

** "I see." Mao said.**

** Koharu looked at Mamoru's serious expression.**

** "Okay," Koharu asked Mamoru. "what is on your mind?"**

** Mamoru took a long drink of her water before she answered Koharu.**

** "I will tell you in our room after supper." Mamoru answered Koharu seriously.**


	18. A Kindness For Sakuya Part 3

** A Kindness For Sakuya Part 3**

** "Sounds good to me." Koharu whispered back to Mamoru.**

** Kanako just then yawned.**

** "Are you all right, Kanako?" Nene asked.**

** "Practice today really wore me out!" Kanako answered Nene honestly.**

** A few minutes later, Mamoru & Koharu were in their bedroom getting ready for bed.**

** "Okay, Mamoru," Koharu asked. "what did you want to talk to me about?"**

** Mamoru sighed as she put her school uniform, underpants, bra, and socks into her laundry basket after she had changed into her pajamas.**

** "I want to do something nice for Sakuya." Mamoru answered Koharu.**

** "Don't you have school tomorrow?" Koharu asked Mamoru.**

** "No, we don't." Mamoru answered Koharu.**

** "Why is that, Mamoru?" Koharu asked.**

** "Because, tomorrow is a day off from school for my siblings and me." Mamoru answered Koharu.**

** Mamoru got the futon out for Koharu.**

** "So I see." Koharu said to Mamoru with an exhausted yawn.**


	19. Preparing To Cook Breakfast

** Preparing To Cook Breakfast**

** Koharu fell asleep quite quickly, but she heard a sound which awoke her just as quickly.**

** "Aki, I will defend you," Koharu heard Mamoru shouting out in her sleep. "I will defend you, my Aki!"**

_**Poor Mamoru**_**, Koharu thought. **_**she is talking in her sleep**_**, **_**but there is something that bothers me about this... who is this Aki of hers**_**?**

** The next morning, Koharu was still only half asleep as she & Mamoru met in the kitchen.**

** "Good morning, Koharu!" Mamoru said jollily.**

** Koharu just yawned sleepily, "Good morning, Mamoru." she said, rubbing her brown eyes.**

** "So, are you ready?" Mamoru asked Koharu.**

** "Ready for what?" Koharu yawned, still feeling exhausted.**

** "Are you ready to assist me with cooking breakfast?" Mamoru asked Koharu.**

** "Cooking breakfast?" Koharu answered groggily.**

** "That's right," Mamoru told Koharu earnestly. "and we'll bring Sakuya's breakfast to her in bed."**

** Wataru entered the kitchen.**

** "Why are you girls up so early?" Wataru asked Mamoru & Koharu curiously.**


	20. Helping Out With Cooking Breakfast

** Helping Out With Cooking Breakfast**

** "Koharu and I are simply cooking breakfast, Big Bro." Mamoru answered Wataru.**

** "You are both cooking breakfast for **_**everyone**_** in the household," Wataru asked the girls in amazement. "**_**including**_** me?"**

** "That's right," Mamoru told Wataru earnestly. "and we'll bring Sakuya's breakfast to her in bed."**

** "Awww, now that is so sweet, I hope you won't mind my asking you, Mamoru," Wataru said generously. "but, would you & Koharu like some help making breakfast this morning?"**

** "Of course you may," Koharu answered Wataru. "wash your hands and come on back here!"**

** "Yes, ma'am!" Wataru exclaimed.**

** Wataru then washed his hands and he & the girls began to cook.**

** A little while later while the others were eating, Mamoru delivered Sakuya her breakfast in bed.**


	21. Roller Skating Day Part 1

** Roller Skating Day Part 1**

** "Here's your breakfast, Sakuya." Mamoru said setting the breakfast tray in front of her sister.**

** "Oh wow, Mamoru," Sakuya exclaimed, looking at the spread in front of her. "you made **_**all**_** of this just for **_**me**_**!"**

** "Yes I did," Mamoru said. "but I had a little bit of help from Big Bro and Koharu."**

** Sakuya took a big bite of her breakfast.**

** "Why, this is delicious! Thank you for breakfast, Mamoru!" Sakuya exclaimed.**

** "You're welcome," Mamoru said to Sakuya. "but I'm **_**not**_** the **_**only**_** one you need to thank."**

** Sakuya took another bite of her breakfast as Rinrin entered Sakuya's bedroom with her roller skates in her left hand.**

** "Hey, Sakuya," Rinrin asked. "are you ready to go?"**

** "It's not a school day," Sakuya said to Rinrin curiously. "so, where are we going?"**


	22. Roller Skating Day Part 2

** Roller Skating Day Part 2**

** "Have you forgotten, Sakuya?" Rinrin asked in amazement.**

** "Forgotten what?" Sakuya asked Rinrin.**

** "We are all going to the new skate park on the island today." Rinrin reminded Sakuya.**

** Sakuya swallowed her final bite of her breakfast, "Oh no, I forgot **_**all**_** about it!" she exclaimed.**

** "You had better get dressed, Sakuya," Mamoru said sternly. "I promised Akio that we would meet both him **_**and**_** Mami at the new skate park."**

** Sakuya jumped out of bed, "Mamoru and Rinrin?" she asked.**

** "Yes, Sakuya?" Mamoru & Rinrin answered in unison.**

** "Would you mind exiting my bedroom," Sakuya asked both Rinrin & Mamoru. "I need to get dressed."**

** "Sure." Rinrin answered Sakuya.**

** "No problem." Mamoru answered Sakuya.**

** Mamoru & Rinrin quickly ran out of Sakuya's bedroom excitedly.**


	23. Roller Skating Day Part 3

** Roller Skating Day Part 3**

** Rinrin & Mamoru were both all out of breath from their race to the front door.**

** "Where is Sakuya anyway?" Hinako asked impatiently.**

** "She is just getting dressed for the day, Hinako." Rinrin answered.**

** "That's right, Hina," Mamoru said. "Sakuya should be down shortly."**

** "So, Ryo?" Karen asked curiously.**

** "Yes, Karen," Ryo answered. "what is it?"**

** "Are you and your teammates going to the skate park with us too?" Karen asked Ryo.**

** Ryo looked at Shinsaku for a moment.**

** "I'll have to talk that little matter over with my coach first." Ryo answered.**

** "That sounds good to me because I need a break." Shinsaku said.**

** "Oh, thank you, Coach!" Ryo exclaimed.**

** "Though, I **_**don**_**'**_**t**_** want you girls to forget, Hayakawa," Shinsaku said sternly. "that you will all need to pack your bags tonight because we'll be going home first thing tomorrow morning, bright and early."**

** Sakuya came out of her bedroom to see the sad faces of the Kisaragi Girls' baseball team.**

** "Oh, right," Sakuya heard Izumi sigh sadly. "this was a school field trip after all."**

** "What's wrong, you guys?" Sakuya asked the baseball team.**

** "I'm sorry that we forgot to mention this to you all," Shinsaku admitted shamefully. "but Mita's father and Himuro's mother had arranged this trip for a school field trip for the members of the baseball team only."**

** "Oh, I see," Kaho said. "well, at least we will have one more day left to hang out with our favorite female baseball team."**


	24. Off To The Skate Park

** Off To The Skate Park**

** "That's right," Mamoru said. "and I will get to spend a little more time with Koharu."**

** "And I will get to spend a little more time with you too, Mamoru." Koharu added.**

** A little while later, everyone was taking the Minakami family's train to the skate park.**

** "Oh, I can't wait to get to the skate park, how about you, Big Bro?" Mamoru asked excitedly.**

** Wataru was looking a little bit concerned.**

** "Actually, I've never been roller skating before." Wataru confessed to Mamoru.**

** "Don't worry, Big Bro," Mamoru said. "just hold Mami's hand, Mami is an excellent roller skater."**

** Once they arrived at the skate park, the Minakami family and the Kisaragi Girls' baseball team met up with Akio & Mami.**

** Wataru and the others were sitting on one of the benches putting their roller skates on.**

** Akio & Mami skated over to Wataru and the girls.**

** "Are you ready to skate, Bud?" Mami asked Wataru.**

** "Yes I am, Mami," Wataru answered. "as long as you are the one holding my hand since I'm just learning how to roller skate."**

** "Done deal!" Mami said.**

** Wataru & Mami skated in the bowl while Akio & Mamoru did skating tricks on the half pipe.**

** Yuki saw Wataru letting go of Mami's right hand.**

** Wataru was standing up on his own on his roller skates.**

** "Oh wow, Wataru," Yuki exclaimed. "I am truly impressed!"**


	25. Praising Wataru

** Praising Wataru**

** "What am I doing?" Wataru asked Yuki curiously.**

** "Bro Bro, you're standing on your roller skates all on your own," Hinako exclaimed. "pretty soon, you will not be needing to hold Mami's hand!"**

** Wataru then began taking baby steps on his skates.**

** "Wow! You're not bad for a beginner!" Marie said to Wataru.**

** Wataru stopped in his tracks.**

** That evening just before supper, the nine members of the baseball team had packed their bags and set them by the front door to the house.**


	26. Return To Tokyo

** Return To Tokyo**

** "So," Kaho asked Hikaru while they were all eating supper. "this is your last night on Promised Island?"**

** "Yes." Hikaru answered Kaho.**

** "I see." Kaho said.**

** "Oh, Kaho," Chikage said gently. "I'm sure that we will see the Kisaragi Girls' baseball team again."**

** "Really, Chikage?" Kaho asked.**

** "Really, Kaho." Chikage said gently.**

** The next day back in Tokyo, Koharu & Ryo were downstairs eating lunch with their mom & dad in front of the television.**


End file.
